


Тайны мадридского двора

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tsum-Tsum, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив приготовил Баки и цумам сюрприз.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Тайны мадридского двора

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [И сливы, и конфеты, и все молоко мира](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619285) by [Angiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras), [raccoonmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon). 



> Цума Стива зовут Кэп, цума Баки - Солдат.

– Ты, главное, не волнуйся, – сказал Стив, и Баки почувствовал, как липкое, неприятное волнение поглощает его от кончиков пальцев до корней волос. 

На первый взгляд, ничто не предвещало неприятностей. Стив всего-то сбегал в цум-маркет, чтобы купить противорвотное средство. Сегодня на ужин планировалось что-то с капустой, а в последнее время среди цумов протестные настроения по отношению к вкусной и здоровой пище были очень сильны, и они не стеснялись показывать, что все их существо отторгает эту гадость.

Стив всего-навсего стоял в дверях с коробкой в руках, вернувшись из магазина, и, черт возьми, что могло пойти не так? Логика подсказывала – ничего, опыт – что угодно. Тем более, что Стив совершенно глупо выдавал себя. «Не волнуйся», звучало как «не бойся», «не сердись», «не выхватывай у меня из рук коробку и не бросай ее в окно, и не роняй меня на пол, прикрывая своим телом от неведомой опасности. Хотя, нет, прикрывать можешь сколько хочешь, остальное – не надо». А значит, было чего бояться, сердиться и из-за чего волноваться.

Но главное, Стив заговорил с ним по-русски. Баки в последнее время начал замечать за собой, что от переизбытка чувств, начинал путаться в языках, которым его учили в Гидре. Его это не слишком беспокоило, это могла быть очередная безобидная привычка, вроде того, чтобы подкрасться и лизнуть Стива в шею, чтобы он испугался. Особенно весело было так делать в местах, где Баки не должно было быть. Или менее безобидная – засыпать с открытым ртом, а потом обнаруживать, что цумы из баловства раскрасили зубы всеми цветами радуги. Раньше такие неприятности случались только со Стивом, но когда Баки передумал быть Зимним Солдатом и понял, что он полноправный человек и член семьи, цумы перестали его щадить. 

В общем-то, Баки часто переполняли чувства. Обычно, из-за Стива, когда он был таким милым, что дух захватывало, или из-за цумов, когда они делали что-то незаконное, аморальное или вредящее фигуре. Или наоборот. Тот факт, что Стив сам заранее заговорил на другом языке, прежде чем маленький сбой в голове Баки даст о себе знать, свидетельствовал о многом. 

Так что Баки сгруппировался, вспомнил, где лежит пластырь и средство для выведения самых злых пятен, и спросил: 

– Что ты натворил? 

– Ну почему сразу натворил? – отозвался Стив с улыбкой, которая, наверное, задумывалась как обезоруживающая. Но Баки был к ней готов, как и защищать свой дом и Стива от любой опасности, даже от его собственного очередного безумного поступка. – Вот у меня тут кое-что для тебя есть, – сказал он, неудобно пристроив на колене большую коробку, и извернулся, залезая в задний карман с такой гибкостью, какой не демонстрировал в самые интимные моменты их жизни. 

Он достал оттуда что-то маленькое и яркое, может, конфету, может, резинку для волос. Стив часто, почти каждый день, старался баловать его приятными мелочами. Но сейчас это выглядело не как знак внимания любящего человека, а как подкуп.   
– Стив? – спросил Баки, не ведясь на провокацию, даже если она обещала быть клубничной. 

– Ой, а во что там цумы играют? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил тот. 

Цумы мутузили кочан капусты. Солдат колошматил по нему лапами так, что во все стороны летели ошметки. И когда они только начали, кочан был вдвое больше. Кэп, судя по всему, должен был лежать на столе кверху пузом, но ему было скучно. Так что он время от времени вскакивал и бил капусту до тех пор, пока Солдат не начинал выть и жаловаться так громко и на такой ноте, что кочан грозил, срезонировав, взорваться. 

– Они играют в подворотню. Что в коробке? – не отставал Баки. 

– А, это, – отозвался Стив. – Отнеси в свою комнату, пожалуйста. 

– Это для меня? – заинтересовался Баки. Еще один подарок? Он любил подарки, и коробка была большой, даже больше той клубничной конфеты, что дал ему Стив. – Можно посмотреть?

– Нет! Он еще не готов. Просто отнеси и оставь там. 

Баки было очень интересно, что внутри. Вкусное или красивое? Он бы даже заглянул внутрь, как только остался с коробкой наедине, а потом изобразил удивление, как в финале всех тех историй, которые заканчивались тем, что какой-то подонок получил от Стива в глаз. Но скрипнула входная дверь, и через несколько секунд в дверях спальни появился Стив с еще одной коробкой, на этот раз побольше, в руках. А потом еще одной. И еще. И еще, с такой огромной, что Стив едва обхватывал ее своими ручищами. Сколько же они будут это есть?! 

– А теперь подожди немного там, – сказал Стив, мягко выпроваживая Баки из комнаты.

* * *

Огромную коробку пришлось разобрать: если она худо-бедно влезла во входную дверь, то для того, чтобы войти в комнату, которая раньше принадлежала Баки, а теперь стояла пустая (вещи из стенных шкафов медленно перекочевали в комнату Стива, и даже кровати не было – ее тоже перенесли в комнату Стива после несчастного случая с той, которая стояла у него в спальне) пришлось распаковать.

Стив заперся в комнате и что-то там делал. Выходил два раза: сначала забрал инструменты в коридоре, а потом вышел с большой канистрой, которую раньше ни Баки, ни цумы не видели в квартире. Набрал в нее воду в ванной и ушел обратно в комнату.

Цумы вели себя возбужденно, все время ползая вокруг двери и пытаясь проникнуть внутрь или хотя бы подсмотреть сквозь щель под дверью. Но, судя по громкой брани Солдата, Стив закрыл и этот доступ информации.

Баки же эта ситуация совершенно не беспокоила. Просто на очередной методичный стук и приглушенную ругань Стива, он доставал из холодильника очередную банку варенья, а когда оно закончилось, то принялся за цумий корм, который покупался вообще-то, конечно, для цумов, но те наотрез отказывались его есть. А Баки любил.

Через три часа дверь комнаты открылась, и на пороге показался сияющий Стив.

– Готово! – Он прямо светился от гордости.

Цумы наперегонки побежали в запретную на три часа комнату. Хотя до этого эпизода пустое помещение их не интересовало совсем. Баки засунул в рот последнюю горсточку сахарных звездочек, обтер руку о штаны и направился за ними.

– Это что? – спросил Баки, оглядывая сооружение, наверное, вполовину квадратуры совсем не маленькой комнаты. И в половину высоты совсем не низких потолков.

В центре стояло нечто, имитирующее то ли скалу, то ли постамент, на вершине которого находилось строение безумного итальянского гения, притворяющееся палаццо. Баки обошел его по кругу. Цумики на его плечах, завороженные безумностью архитектуры, открывали рты, пуская слюни на футболку Баки.

– Дворец для цумов, – с гордостью ответил Стив. – Тут даже аквадискотека есть, – заявил он и нажал на какую-то кнопку в центре вынесенной террасы.

Включилась подсветка, внутри конструкции что-то фыркнуло, кашлянуло, громко хлопнуло, и из стен полилась вода, немедленно заливая и дворец, и постамент, и паркет водой.

«Канистра», – меланхолично подумал Баки.

– Вот же черт, – выругался Стив, пытаясь выключить подводку воды, но кнопку заело. Цумы спрыгнули с плеча Баки, и начали громко хихикать, бегая по кругу мигающего фонтана и подпрыгивая в такт музыки, которую крутили все цумьи передачи по ТВ, пока из окон, дверей и щелей дворца вытекала вода.

– Аквадискотека удалась, – заметил Баки, подлез под конструкцию, покрытую искусственной травой и перекрыл вентиль маленького насоса, закрепленного на канистре.

Надо сказать, что внутри конструкция была не менее безумной, чем снаружи. Постамент скрывал под собой тайные проходы и даже лифт. Правда Баки сомневался, что Солдат туда сможет пролезть – уж слишком узкий был вход. Конструктор этой игрушки просто не рассчитывал, что им будут пользоваться цумы супер-солдат, у некоторых из которых слишком большая попа.

– Как же так? – растерянно спрашивал Стив, листая толстую книжицу, которая до этого лежала на подоконнике. – Я же сделал все по инструкции.

Баки подошел к нему и заглянул через плечо, а потом снова бросил взгляд на окно, где в пластиковом пакетике лежали маленькие прозрачные детальки, похожие на переходы для труб, только уменьшенные.

– А это что? – спросил Баки. – Запасные детали?

– Что? – Стив на секунду отвлекся от схем. – Да не, они просто не нужны оказались, – заверил он.

Цумы тем временем прознали про подземные ходы и горки, жизнерадостно скатывались вниз, шлепаясь в лужу на паркете и скользя, насколько позволяла вода.

– Как это? – осторожно уточнил Баки.

– Там трубочки, просто одну в другую вставляешь, и они отлично держатся, – бесхитростно отозвался Стив. 

«Пока воду не включишь», – подумал Баки, но вслух ничего не сказал.

Дворец пришлось собирать заново. Хотя до этого они почти час убирали разлитую воду. Цумы, громко вереща, делали вид, что помогают, хотя по факту просто разгоняли ее еще больше по комнате. Паркет, конечно же, спасти не удалось, хотя цумью это даже нравилось.

Стив почему-то решил во что бы то ни стало заново собрать дворец именно сегодня.

– Это разве не терпит до завтра? – спросил Баки.

Стив подался к нему и шепнул на ушко, так тихо и нежно, что у Баки поднялись волоски на затылке, а по спине пробежали приятные мурашки:

– Консультант сказал, что эта игрушка гарантированно отвлечет цумов на долгие часы и позволит их хозяевам побыть наедине. Последний тренд в цум-психологии – отвлекать их игрой.

Стив закончил говорить как раз вовремя, потому что Солдат, заметивший шепчущего Стива, заинтересованно подполз поближе.

– Ну, сегодня, значит, сегодня, – сказал Баки и принялся собирать игрушку сызнова, сверяясь со схемами. Первым делом он пересобрал аквадискотеку и проверил подвод воды два раза. 

Цумы деловито ползали рядом и подавали нужные детали, а потом занимались тем, что нажимали кнопку и бегали под струями воды. Только цумья музыка несколько утомляла. Хотя вот цумам нравилось.

С подъемным механизмом лифта и внутренними тоннелями Стив не накосячил, зато, как Баки и предполагал, Солдат в лифт не влез. Кэп деловито прошел внутрь, а Солдат застрял в дверях и сучил лапками, упираясь в плашечку паркета и стараясь влезть до конца.

– Меньше надо есть, – прокомментировал Стив эту картину, отчего Солдат разорался так, что Баки стало страшно за жизнь Стива. Тот грозил ему самыми ужасными карами. Чтобы его успокоить, Баки снова нажал кнопку на аквадискотеке, и, услышав в очередной раз любимую песенку, Солдат расхихикался и стал крутить попой, оставшейся снаружи. Тем же, судя по всему, занимался и Кэп.

Баки подцепил Солдата за ремень штанишек и вытянул наружу.

– Выходи, Кэп, – сказал он. – Просто нужно немного подпилить вход.

Стив фыркнул, а Баки поспешил снова нажать на кнопку с музыкой во избежание скандала.

* * *

Следующая комната была в порядке. Так показалось Баки. Только почему-то пороги были очень высокими, а стены обиты золотистым полиэтиленом. Весь дворец был сделан из дорогих, и очевидно, что очень крепких материалов. И полупрозрачная простецкая пленка выбивалась из общего ряда. Зато посреди комнаты лежали крохотный надувной матрас и резиновая жареная уточка.

– Вот с ней больше всего проблем, – признался Стив. – Боюсь к ней даже прикасаться. Может, вообще не собирать ее до конца? 

Он сказал это очень тихо, но цумы насторожились. Несмотря на то, что подзабытый хит прошлых лет «Як-цум-цум» сменила песня на все времена «Арам-цум-цум», теперь их больше волновало, чего их там опять хотят лишить. Такова уж была их природа. Сколько цума не корми, а он все тащит в рот, особенно, если не отдают добровольно. 

– А для чего она? – поинтересовался Баки. 

– Это склад грязи, – одними губами проговорил Стив. 

Но цумы услышали и это. Они тут же бросили аквадискотеку и, оставляя длинные мокрые следы, пошлепали к заветному складу. Они обожали грязь. Любую. Наверное, поэтому они так любили позалипать на утренние ток-шоу, а ночью рвались в хозяйскую спальню. 

И теперь они, взгромоздившись на резиновый матрас, громко требовали грязи и побольше. 

Так что Баки взял контейнер, на который указал ему Стив, и начал аккуратно сливать плескавшуюся в нем грязь в комнату. 

– Тут написано, что грязь лечебная, – сказал Стив, крутя в руках крышку от контейнера. – Заживляет мелкие царапины, синяки, оказывает устойчивый седативный эффект. 

Баки не верил ни слову. Вся грязь мира не смогла бы успокоить и одного цума, не то что пара литров – целых двух, чей темперамент был усилен суперсолдатской сывороткой. Но если им и правда удастся уединиться хоть ненадолго? Ради этого стоило рискнуть, а риск был велик. Баки был уверен, что двух цумов и капельки грязи достаточно, чтобы превратить в склад грязи весь дом. 

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, цумы не стали плескаться в грязи. Они сидели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу на матрасе, и завороженно смотрели, как он поднимается выше и выше. Они даже завизжали от восторга, когда сработал механизм, и по комнате прокатилась первая искусственная волна. 

Но радость их длилась недолго. Матрас был всего один и выдержать сразу два увесистых тела он не мог. Пока в грязи царил штиль, цумам кое-как удавалось балансировать на нем, лишь немного запачкав лапки и пузики. Но теперь удержать равновесие было затруднительно. 

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Накатил девятый вал, и Кэп свалился вниз. Он забарахтался, затряс край матраса, стараясь снова забраться на него, но как он ни старался, как Солдат ни помогал ему, тот был слишком скользким, чтобы сделать это. 

Тогда Кэп обреченно вздохнул и начал делать вид, что не сам упал, а это он пожертвовал собой, чтобы Солдат смог с комфортом разлечься на матрасе один и наслаждаться покачиванием на волнах. 

Кэп немного повисел, уцепившись за край матраса, а когда ему надоело, то он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и драматично погрузился в грязь. Солдат заинтересовался. Он быстро понял, что быть в грязи, гораздо лучше, чем качаться на волнах. Спрыгнув вниз, он начал требовать, чтобы Кэп занял его место, и смотрел как он ныряет. Спорить о таких вещах цумы могли очень долго. Так что Баки решил заняться следующей комнатой.

* * *

Баки достал следующую деталь дворца. Между двумя распорками, к одной из которых был приделан маленький моторчик с приводным механизмом, располагалась палка с щетиной, как у обычного ершика.

– Это что, Стив? – спросил Баки, листая инструкцию по сборке.

– Это чесатель для спины ну или животика, – радостно сообщил Стив. – Смотри, тут вот так включается. – Он нажал на кнопку, и ершик действительно начал вращаться, как механизм на автомойке. – Правда забавно? – спросил он.

Жужжащий механизм привлек цумов, они вылезли из грязевой комнаты и подошли к ним, оставляя на полу крошечные следы лапок.

Стив установил ершик в подготовленную комнату и включил механизм. Цумы подлезли под чесалку, отчего грязь немедленно начала разлетаться во все стороны, открывая миру голые цумьи жопы, зато на мордочках было написано неподдельное блаженство.

* * *

Пока чесалка заняла цумов, Стив и Баки приступили к следующей комнате.

– Это что, шест? – возмутился Баки, на секунду представив, какому извращенному уму пришло бы в голову установить шест в цумьей игрушке.

– Да не, – успокоил его Стив. – Я тоже сначала возмутился, но там, на сто пятьдесят третьей странице про него написано. Это вроде как комната перекуса. Предлагается насадить на него сосиску, можно даже шаурму, ну, или сахарную вату.

Услышав про сахарную вату, Солдат как по волшебству, появился перед ними, страдальчески изображая голодные обмороки.

– Ты недавно ел! – возмутился Стив, однако пошел на кухню и принес оттуда брикет мороженого. Видимо, чтобы голодные обмороки не переросли в голодные бунты.

Он насадил мороженое на шест и закрепил в комнате. Солдат обошел мороженое вокруг, тихонько ворча.

– Ну уж извини, – ответил Стив. – Нет у нас сахарной ваты, но могу поменять мороженое на капусту. Хочешь?

Солдат издал губами звук мучительной диареи, чем привел подошедшего Кэпа в восторг. Они принялись бегать вокруг мороженого, имитируя неприличные звуки, а когда оно немного подтаяло, принялись жадно поедать его.

– Смотри, Солдат, скоро придется полностью спилить стенку у лифта, – не мог не съязвить Стив.

* * *

Так они двигались из комнаты в комнату. Безумный создатель дворца воплотил, кажется, все свои детские фантазии. Цумы прыгали на интерактивном танцполе,  
катались на машинках в отдельном зале, крутились на каруселях, которые были почему-то оформлены как казино, даже точно воспроизводили звуки автоматов Лас-Вегаса, которые очень нравились им.

Там была кровать с балдахином. Зачем нужен был балдахин в игрушечном дворце было не понятно. Баки спросил об этом у Стива, а тот только пожал плечами: «Дворец же». Цумы, кстати, приспособили этот балдахин как второй ярус, на котором можно всласть попрыгать, и прыгали, пока в момент особенно удачного приземления Солдата ткань не треснула пополам, и хихкающее цумье не оказалось на первом ярусе.

Там был даже театр. Театр! Который, впрочем, не произвел на цумов никакого впечатления, и они просто отправились в следующую комнату.

Стив уже почти полностью соединил галерею внутреннего дворика, которая по непонятной прихоти создателя служила круговой террасой, но Баки устал задаваться вопросами в логике этого строения.

Только приделывая ворота к главному входу, он спросил у Стива, вертя в руках двуглавого цума с крылышками, очевидно, символизирующего соулмейтство:

– Стив, я все понимаю, но почему ты выбрал именно такой дворец?

Стив пожал плечами, не отвлекаясь от установки террасы:

– Там было только две модели. Вот эта и вторая. Со шпилем и… как это по-русски? жижей. Ну я и решил, что комната грязи веселее.

Дворец был готов. Часы показывали полпервого ночи. Цумы ползали по галерее второго этажа. Стив осторожно поцеловал Баки в шею и тихонько сжал его руку, без слов предлагая пойти в их комнату и провести время наедине.

Они не сговариваясь двигались очень медленно, пятясь назад, к выходу, не поворачиваясь к цумам спиной и делая вид, что они никуда не собираются, оставаясь на месте.

Однако, Кэп заметил их маневр, скатился вниз по внутреннему тоннелю и засеменил к ним, стоящим уже почти у самой двери.

– Ну иди же, играй, – подбодрил его Стив.

Кэп сделал несколько шагов к ним.

– Там весело, – не сдавался Стив. – Включите еще раз аквадискотеку, ну.

К ним уже семенил Солдат, он остановился там, где стоял Кэп, и поднял мордочку.

– Хотите пиццу? Я намотаю на шест пиццу, – решил подкупить их Стив.

Цумики переглянулись. Пицца никогда не подводила. Стив решил не скупиться и намотал аж целых две штуки вокруг шеста, закрепив их держателем. Цумы приступили к еде, а Стив и Баки рванули в спальню, заперев дверь и поставив защиту от цумов.

* * *

Утром они проснулись поздно, долго занимались друг другом, продолжая ночные дела, пока не услышали два цумьих голоса, громко хихикающих и занимающихся звукоподражанием.

Пришлось подняться и, натянув штаны, быстро пройти к двери, стараясь не шуметь. Они давно пытались узнать, как цумы обходят защиту, но ни одному из них ни разу не удалось поймать малышей за этим делом.

Вот и сейчас у них это не получилось. Цум-психология врала, а дворец оказался бесполезен. Вместо того, чтобы играть там, цумы расположились на спинке кресла и тщательно изображали то, что увидели ночью. Голышом.

Стив страдальчески вздохнул, а Баки подумал, что, может быть, домашний театр и не был такой уж плохой идеей для цумьего дворца.


End file.
